


Alex's Song

by WildMoonFiction4Ever



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020), Julie and The Phantoms (TV) RPF
Genre: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina are Best Friends, Alex Mercer Has Anxiety (Julie and the Phantoms), Alex Mercer Needs a Hug (Julie and The Phantoms), Carrie Wilson Redemption, F/M, Gay Alex Mercer (Julie and The Phantoms), Gen, Good Parent Ray Molina, Hurt Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie and The Phantoms Appreciation Week, Lesbian Flynn (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson-centric (Julie and The Phantoms), M/M, Minor Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Minor Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Past Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Protective Julie Molina, Random Song Challenge, Reggie Peters Character Study (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Peters Loves Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Song Lyrics, Sunset Curve (Julie and The Phantoms), Supportive Julie Molina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-28 09:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildMoonFiction4Ever/pseuds/WildMoonFiction4Ever
Summary: Luke wrote a song for Alex he’d been working on it since the 90s. Alex has always been so important to Luke as they dated for a while. Even though they are better off as friends he wanted Alex to know how amazing he was.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Those Are The Days

Alex poofed into the studio not noticing Luke sitting on the couch with his acoustic guitar. He was wearing a white skull t-shirt with no sleeves, a blue hoodie with white cords. Black ripped pants with silver chains and wallet attached to pockets. Alex was wearing a purple shirt that had faded words, a black jacket with ripped holes in it. He also wore black cord shorts and a black cap hat backwards. He started pacing mumbling to himself that concerned Luke as lately Alex did this a lot. He has panic attacks more often as he would be worried about Willie. 

Luke stood up from the couch putting his guitar to the side leaning it on the couch. He walked slowly up to Alex who jumped when he felt Luke near him. “I didn’t know you would be here I should go, I don't want to get in the way.” He talked so fast only to be cut off by Luke in a softer calm voice. 

“Dude it’s ok you don’t have to leave, I’m glad you’re here. Actually, there’s was something I wanted to show you.” Alex stopped pacing feeling less panicked he wondered what Luke had to show him. Luke went back over to the couch grabbing his guitar putting the strap over his shoulder. 

He asked Alex to sit down on the couch as he was going to stand to play. Alex made his way over to the couch slumping down his eyes following Luke. “So before we died I was working on a song for you. I never had time to finish it till now.” 

Alex’s face gave a blank expression he blinked his eyes rapidly. “What you wrote me a song I have so many questions, but I don’t know what to say right now.” Luke gave Alex his 100-watt smile so perfect Alex looked away for a second. 

“Questions after the song ok( Alex nodded yes being cool with that.) it’s called Alex’s Song it's also called Those Are The Days. I know you’ve been worried about Willie and everything going on I wanted to do this for you so I hope you like it.” 

Alex watched Luke in front of him he couldn’t believe Luke wrote him a song. “I’m ready please go ahead I still can’t believe this is happening.” He chuckled getting his fingers into the right chords he began playing an upbeat melody. Luke’s hands switch between the chords making the melody louder. It sounded really good like a pop/rock song mixed with a little country twang. Nothing prepare Alex for when Luke started singing.

I’ll always remember  
the times before  
we held each other close,  
looking up at the sky  
Making our promises to  
always stand by  
We’re like two shooting  
stars passing in the night

Luke’s strumming got louder as the song picked up pace Alex’s eyes kept watching. 

I won’t forget all the  
places we’ve been  
Now we can finally  
Dance with the wind  
With all of the flowers  
birds and the trees  
You really bring out  
the best in me  
colours of the rainbow  
are pretty and bold  
you really have a  
heart, oh heart of gold

(Luke’s voice went up so high Alex felt like he was melting away.) As Luke played he moved around to the motion of the music. Alex loved that about Luke the next bit in the song sounded like the chorus he was amazed to hear it. 

Those are days  
I think back on now  
How did we get lost,  
on the way somehow?  
Worlds moved ahead while  
I’m still looking back  
You came into my life  
I’m so thankful for that  
I hope you remember  
All we left behind  
Going ever forward  
Into another time

Alex watched Luke’s hands move between chords Luke glanced at Alex. Seeing Alex's tears Luke slowed down the song he moved closer to Alex.

“We walked streets  
late at night  
Till the sun would rise  
those are moments  
we felt so alive  
Together at the ocean  
Seeing waves rolling by  
Those are the times I think  
Back on you and I”

(It was nice that Luke still thought about those times Alex felt happy at the moment.)

If you get scared  
Or feel lost in the dark  
I’ll be there to help you  
relight that spark  
Yes always have a  
special place In my heart  
If things get you down  
Like they won’t work out  
Throw caution to the wind  
Shake off all the doubt  
You don’t have to worry now

As the song came to an end Luke stop playing just sang on his own. Alex was in awe of Luke voice it was really one of a kind so beautiful.

“Those are the times that  
I think back on now  
We gonna make it  
someday, somehow  
remember these words  
have faith in yourself  
I really think all be well.”

When Luke stopped playing he took his guitar setting it beside the couch. Alex was starring at Luke being totally blown away by what just happened. Luke held Alex’s gaze unwavering he wondered what was going to happen. In a few quick movements, Alex’s lips collided with Luke’s who instantly started kissing him back. The garage doors spread wide open anyone could walk in at this moment Julie and Reggie did. 

They kissed for a few moments till hearing coughing breaking them apart. When they looked around noticing Julie and Reggie neither Luke nor Alex could talk. Reggie didn’t know what to think he was in shock and upset. 

Julie scrunched up her nose she didn’t know what to say she looked at Reggie. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt over it a red flannel. Also, he wore black ripped pants very rock around his neck a beaded necklace. On his wrist, Reggie wore a metal bracelet and some black bands. 

Julie’s outfit was stunning she wore a light blue shirt with long sleeves. Over her shirt, she had a very glittery, sparkly colourful jacket. Her pants were grey but looked like fish netting ripped very rock and roll. Her hair was up in buns looking very anime style she wore her Julie necklace and lots of bracelets. 

Before Julie spoke Reggie poofed away looking very upset at Alex and Luke.


	2. Fleeting Moment-Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex kisses Luke but Julie and Reggie walk in and see Reggie leaves.

Julie stared wide at the boys after they just kissed she felt confused. “What the heck did we just walk in on you where kissing.” Luke nervously laughed standing up as Alex panicked he remained sitting down. 

Reggie backed away from them hiding behind Julie when Luke spoke. “Yeah sorry about that I was just playing Alex a song after he kissed me.” Luke nudged Alex playfully hoping to pass it off more on the jokey side it didn't seem to work.

Julie made a huffing noise at how dense Luke was being he upset Reggie who left. “You are so oblivious Luke Patterson you do know that Reggie likes you?” His mind screamed WHAT! Reggie liked him well that was new information but he liked Reggie too. 

Alex was quiet not wanting to engage in conversation thankfully Luke spoke. “Oh, I see wow um I’m flattered I will just go talk to him. I’m glad you liked the song Alex maybe you shouldn’t have kissed me though.” Alex grinned like a schoolboy after kissing someone they like even though it didn't mean anything. 

He was totally in love with Willie he was certain but there was always something about Luke. “My bad just that song was amazing thank you, sorry I got caught up in the moment. You should really go find Reggie I don’t like him being alone.” With that Luke waved bye to them poofing out to where he thought Reggie might be. 

Julie walked over to the couch sitting down beside Alex he spoke. “Sorry about that it was the song I just wow please don’t hate me.” Julie didn’t hate Alex for kissing Luke not when she wanted to do the same thing. 

She fiddled with her bracelets thinking carefully what to say next. “I could never hate you Alex I understand you got caught in a moment. I’m actually jealous because I like Luke a lot but I think I also like Reggie something must be wrong with me.” 

He put his hand on Julie’s shoulder comforting her she looked at him. “Luke has that effect on people he is easy to love. There is nothing wrong with you I’m not surprised you have feelings for him. I’m a little shocked that you have feelings Reggie I mean I don't get that part.” 

How could she not like Reggie he was so cute, adorable, innocent, funny so many things. Luke was sweet, energetic, had so much talent she was in love with both of them. Julie sighed feeling content she was glad Alex seemed to understand. “Reggie is amazing so sweet, innocent you shouldn’t underestimate him. Do you think I should tell them or would it freak the boys out too much?” 

Alex was sure that Luke liked Reggie and Julie he wasn't sure about Reggie's feelings. “Yeah, I think you should I bet they both feel the same way. I wonder if Reggie is ok? I feel like I should explain why I kissed Luke to him.” They both sat talking for a while getting caught up on everything. Meanwhile Luke found Reggie sitting on a bench at the beach starring at the sea. He sat down next to him but no one said a word for what felt like forever.

Luke spoke first he always said sorry when he did something wrong. “Reg please don’t be mad at us it was a fleeting moment thing. I wrote Alex a song he’s been stressing lately I thought it would help him.” 

Reggie wasn’t mad at them it made him feel sad because he wondered if they liked each other still. “I see are you sure you don’t still like Alex that way? I know he likes Willie but he might still like you too.”

Luke pondered for a minute he wasn’t sure he didn’t think Alex had feelings for him. “He loves Willie he’s worried Caleb’s done something to him. I don’t think Alex sees me as anything but a friend I’m cool with it that kiss was a fleeting moment.” 

Reggie felt calmer still a little upset but what Luke said next surprised him. “Reggie I wanted to tell you this for a while. I, I really like you a lot and was wondering if you would go out with me.” It was like so many light bulbs pinging on at once in Reggie's head saying "OMG! Luke actual Luke Patterson liked him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all
> 
> Glad you all like the story thank you for reading more chapters coming soon.
> 
> Bye for now keep commenting and kudos 😇

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone 
> 
> So I wrote a really awesome song for this Fan- Fiction and so happy about it.  
> Please let me know what you think of the song I'm trying to work out some music for it.  
> Hopefully one day soon I might post it on my youtube channel what do you think should I?
> 
> Thank you for reading this story more is coming soon I thought this was a cool idea  
> who knows what twists will happen. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcomed bye for now.


End file.
